The invention relates to a structural improvement of the controller of a dust-collecting device, especially to the controller of membrane valve for a dust-collecting device which can realize modular extending unlimitedly, and accurately count control of the conduction time and interval jump time of various sets of switches, and an enhancive differentia pressure subsection design, which can alter the conduction time of control switch connected behind based on the measured value, and continuing to execute repeating several spouting cleaning, which can facilitate the effect of cleanout.